Alone Time
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Nico/Will pwp. That's all.


Will followed closely and silently behind Nico, watching the sway of the shorter man's hips. Nico felt Will's gaze burn into his flesh, and the blush on his cheeks only encouraged it.

Nico opened the front door, stepping to the side and holding the door for Will.

"Thanks Nico." Will said with a deviant grin on his face. Nico's blood rushed.

Silently, both men pulled off their shoes. The silence churned Nico's stomach. He felt nauseous – anxious. He knew something was coming, but he didn't know when…or how much time he had before Will pounced.

There was less time than Will thought. Gentle hands roughly grabbed the brunette and spun him around. Nico let out a small gasp, but was silenced by Will's mouth on his.

Will placed his hands on the back of Nico's head, pulling him closer – enough that their teeth were almost touching. He began sucking on Nico's lower lip, eliciting a moan. He gripped the dark hair in his large hands, lightly tugging. He pushed his body closer against Nico, using enough force to push Nico against the wall.

Dropping his hands, he moved them to the bottom of Nico's shirt. As he untucked it, he played with the hem, rubbing the cloth between his thumb and pointer finger. He slowly rubbed his knuckles against Nico's torso. Dropping the hem, Will moved to unbutton Nico's shirt, then slid it down Nico's slender – yet muscular – shoulders.

Will broke their kiss. He plaved his lips quickly on Nico's chin, then moved to his bare neck. He sucked at one spot, creating a purple mark. Will dragged his hands up Nico's torso, and freezing at Nico's pecks. He rubbed his thumbs over Nico's nipples, then, using his pointer finger, began tugging at the sensitive spot. Nico's breath picked up.

"W-Will." Nico moaned through his kiss-swollen lips.

Will grazed his right hand to Nico's back. He moved his head to Nico's now open nipple. He began sucking at the abused flesh. Nico grabbed at Will's head, tugging at his blonde hair.

"Bedroom." Will breathed out, after bringing his head away from the erect nipple. Nico happily obliged.

As the entered the bedroom, Will shut the door behind him and smirked.

"Strip." He said with an arousing voice. Nico felt his blush rush down to his already hardening dick. Will licked his lips.

Nico slowly unbuckled his belt. He undid his pants and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of the leg holes, kicking them to the side.

Will walked towards Nico, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the ground on the way. He grabbed Nico's waist, and flipped him around, pushing him towards the bed. Will got up behind him, and dragged Nico's underwear down his legs. Will got onto his knees.

"Stick out your ass for me." Will told Nico, who obediently did what he was told. Will took Nico's ass cheeks in his hands and spread them apart. He rubbed his hands against the tender flesh, and dropped one finger against Nico's hole, causing Nico to shiver.

Will pulled out his finger. He dragged his tongue around the rim of Nico's hole, before slipping it in and out, sucking at Nico's sensitive spot. Nico moaned loudly. "W-Will! Ah! Will!" He panted. Will reached around Nico's waist and started palming at Nico's dick. He took the member in his hands and stroked once down the length. Then he stopped moving his hand, and tightening his grip. With his free hand, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hardening dick out.

He moved his head away, and held his cock against Nico's entrance.

"Will! I want you inside me!" Nico begged. Will chuckled, pushing in slightly so that the tip was in. "Nge! Will!"

"With one quick move, Will shoved the rest of his length into Nico's ass. At the sudden motion, Nico gasped, extending his back.

Will leaned his torso against Nico's back, and started thrusting.

"Ah! Nge! Ugh! W-Will! I'm gonna – I-I'm 'bout to cum!"

Will let go of Nico's dick, and flipped him onto his back, earning another loud moan from Nico. He pushed Nico's bangs out of his face.

"I want to see you." Will said, breathing heavily.

Holding onto Nico's hips, Will sped up his thrusts, grunting with each motion.

"Will! I'm gonna - Ah!" Cum shot from Nico's dick, hitting Will's chest as he moaned. Will was quick to follow. He thrusted three more times, then let out a loud moan.

"Nico!" He shouted.

After Will's sperm shot into Nico's ass, Will dropped onto the bed, and on top of Nico. They both gasped for a moment, before Will rolled to the side.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico. He brought his lips to the smaller man's forehead, giving him a quick peck.

"Love you, Nico." Will said. Nico smiled as the two of them drifted off into sleep.

**Sorry that I suck at smut...**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
